


Hear You Me

by MelissaBosquez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBosquez/pseuds/MelissaBosquez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena is playing a dangerous game with the Dark One. She wasn't prepared for him to fight back. - Mentions of Quiet Minds, eventual Rumbelle, mentions of SwanFire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The funeral was today," her voice resonated in the dank cellar. "It was a beautiful little ceremony. Emma Swann spoke of him, moved everyone to tears. Even Killian Jones." With that she ventured a gaze to Rumplestiltskin's cell. If he was listening to her he gave no indication. Just remained in the same spot he had been in since she ordered him back several days ago.

Determined to prompt some sort of reaction out of him she began again. "Who would have ever thought, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming would fall in love with the son of the former coward, Rumplestiltskin? Curious pairing isn't it?" No reaction. This time she lifted the dagger. "Get up!" she hissed moving inside of the cell.

Rumplestiltskin lifted from his stool with shaky legs. He couldn't even remember the last time he used his cane. His leg didn't seem to hurt any worse but years of habit still made him lean most of his weight to the other side. Did he even need the cane anymore? He couldn't tell. His whole body was numb.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zelena questioned, moving to stand directly in front of him.

"Not because I choose to, dearie," he whispered, his voice hoarse from disuse.

With a flick of the dagger, Rumplestiltskin found himself pinned against the cage, not so tightly that he was in pain, but just enough to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry you find my company a bore, Rumplestiltskin. I just thought that you would like to know what happened at your only child's funeral, since you were unable to attend, that is," she sneered.

His dark eyes flickered to hers. He did not say a word but the hate in his eyes said it all for him.

"She was there too, you know. That girl...what's her name?" Rumple's eyes grew darker and Zelena managed a sneer. "Belle, isn't it? She had a lot of pretty words to say in your honor. She spoke of sacrifice and love. Guilt and forgiveness. Such a dutiful little woman you have, Rumple."

He hated when she called him Rumple. Coming from her lips it sounded so dirty and tainted. Only Belle could call him such a name. His blood pressure began to rise and he could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Zelena smiled as she realized she had hit a nerve.

"Don't worry, Rumple," she emphasised his name for good measure. "I didn't hurt her. I have greater plans in store for that one, especially. Unfinished business you need to attend to from that first night in the Enchanted Forest, do you remember?"

How could he forget? His mind may have been slightly jumbled but he could still remember the fear and panic that had crept into his heart when Zelena had given him the order to kill Belle. He could still feel the tug of the dagger demanding him to follow its order and had it not been for the interference of the candelabra he most certainly would have followed through no matter how much he tried to resist. The horror and the fear on Belle's face was burned into his mind. She was scared of him.

"Keep that dagger close, Zelena," he whispered dangerously, hate dripping from every syllable. "As soon as I am free, and I will be free, I will make you regret every single moment of your pathetic life." A deranged half smile filled his face and when wild eyes met blue ones, Zelena faltered for a moment.

Even powerless, sprawled against the wall of his cage completely at her whim, Rumplestiltskin was still able to strike fear into her body. Zelena had always thought that in the Enchanted Forest Rumplestiltskin was intimidating. His appearance projected as much with his green and gold infused flesh and unnatural eyes. His teeth were black and so were his nails, projecting every much of the beast that people always feared. In this realm though she had never been intimidated by him or his appearance. He was just an ordinary man, with streaks of silver in his hair and a limp in his leg. But how he just spoke to her, his words full of such malice and venom, she realized that it didn't matter what he looked like. He was a dangerous person to be toying with.

Clutching the dagger a little tighter and a little closer to her chest, she squared her jaw. She didn't like to feel backed into the corner, especially when she was the one holding all of the cards. With a flick of her wrist Rumplestiltskin was sent flying into the opposite cage wall. He groaned lightly and pulled himself up to his knees. A small cut formed over his eyebrow and began to bleed. He did not feel the pain.

Zelena slowly stood before him and reached out and grabbed him by the chin, pulling him forward, and bringing her face to his.

"I'm not afraid of you or your threats Rumplestiltskin," she growled.

The smirk returned. "Keep telling yourself that, dearie. Maybe one day you will believe it."

She grabbed for his neck this time to choke him. His hands raised in defense but she muttered a command to put them down. His body obeyed.

"Don't you forget whom has the power here Rumplestiltskin. You are my little puppet and you will pay for your insolence tonight."

He gasped at the lack of oxygen flowing to his lungs but his eyes never lost their menace.

"Tonight," the Wicked Witch continued, "tonight we will finish this once and for all. I've already called a gathering at midnight. When that clock strikes twelve you will help me destroy Regina. Then when that little task is complete, you will kill your precious Belle, while everyone watches. It won't be a quick death, I want you to kill her slowly, to look her in the eyes as she slips away. The eyes that once trusted you. Loved you. You will do these things knowing that there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. Sound fun?" she finished and released her grasp pushing him backwards, gasping for breath on the ground. "Until then, stay in your cage like a good little, Dark One. I will be back for you soon," she said kicking his legs before turning around, her heels clicking on the floor as she made her exit.

Rumplestiltskin pulled his body up breathing in deeply to try and regain control over himself. His blood was boiling and his heart beat a million miles an hour. All at once the anger and frustration finally bubbled over the surface and he turned his anguish to the cell surrounding him and punched it until he didn't have the strength to lift his arms any longer. Blood covered his knuckles and he easily could have healed himself but he chose not to. The pain was the first thing that he had allowed himself to feel since Baelfire had died.

"Oh, Bae," he whispered, the tears restrained.

Rumplestiltskin was never a man that revered things such as funerals. He had seen too many during the Ogre wars when he was just a simple cowardly spinner. Too many of them had been children. Children whom had been ripped away from their homes and the parents were usually left with nothing but an empty grave to mourn over, the Ogres leaving nothing to be buried.

He wasn't upset that he had missed his only son's funeral. They had made their peace as Bae lay dying on the forest floor. He didn't want to share his pain again with people whom had once been his enemies, nor did he want to share his weakness. When he was free of Zelena he would go. Perhaps with Belle but more than likely not.

Oh, no, Belle.

His mind raced. What was he going to do tonight? Zelena was going to force him to kill the only other thing on this earth that had ever shown him love and hope for the person that he could be. He had to figure out a way to get ahold of the dagger. It was Belle's only hope, because try as he might, he would not be able to resist the Wicked Witches orders forever. He would use all of his will and all of his might to stave it off but the dagger's will was stronger.

He released a deep sigh looking at the open cell door that he knew he wouldn't be able to step out of even if he tried.

Rumple's eyebrows narrowed and he closed his fits tightly not caring about the pain resonating from his wounds. He would not be beaten by his own pupil. If he allowed her to use him to kill Belle or anyone for that matter than Baelfire's sacrifice would be for nothing. His son was worth more than that.

He waved a palm over the wounds on his knuckles and watched as the skin healed itself and the blood retracted. He stood up slowly, casting a giant shadow across the floor and sneered.

"If it's a fight you want, Zelena...then it's a fight you shall get," he whispered. "I won't allow myself to be controlled any longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off thank you so much for the great response for my little story. This was originally a one-shot that had a mind of its own and became more. I don’t know where I am going with it yet but I hope that you will enjoy the ride. Also, last chapter I said WW called the showdown for midnight but in the show it’s sundown. I couldn’t remember when I was typing but it works. This chapter is a little wordier than the last and I actually had to break it up into another chapter so chapter 3 will be out very soon as well. God Bless and Enjoy. =)

Belle had never considered herself much of an adventurer though it had always been her dream to travel the world.There had been that one adventure in the Enchanted Forest where with the help of Mulan she had bested the feared Yaoguai with her brain instead of a sword, and saved the young cursed Prince’s life. Belle much preferred using her books to solve her problems but she took heart in knowing that she could go out and make as big a difference as anyone else if she needed to, and right now, she needed to. 

Belle easily flipped the pawn shops sign to closed and shut off the front room’s light leaving only the back room of the shop illuminated. She maneuvered her way to the back and began searching the cabinets and the drawers.

It had been several hours now since the Wicked Witch had crashed the end of Baelfire’s funeral. She stood over his grave mocking the young man’s sacrifice and proclaiming her victory all at once. 

_“Without this stupid boy’s sacrifice, the Dark One would not have been restored and I wouldn’t have the power to finally take my revenge,” Zelena laughed as she observed the surprise and anger in her audience’s eyes. “So, I guess I should have thanked him,” she said ruefully, stepping around the grave._

_The crowd stepped back in hesitation but not Belle. She remained glued to the spot, the tears that she had moments before shed over her stepson long gone and replaced by anger. Belle was a very forgiving person by nature and so she was a stranger to the hatred that pooled in her very being. Hatred for tricking Bae. Hatred for holding Rumplestiltskin captive. Zelena recognized this and strolled to stand directly in front of her. Charming stepped forward to stand at her side along with Leroy but Belle waved them off. She didn’t want to show any fear of this woman._

_A booming noise sounded in the distance and with the thunder came a light rain. Belle turned her head from the sky and back to look at Zelena._

_“Really, though, I suppose I should be thanking you, Belle. That’s your name isn’t it? So pretty. How did you ever end up with the Dark One, hm?” Zelena continued, genuinely intrigued by the woman that stood before her. When she had taunted her at the pawn shop she had seemed so meek and broken. Now the woman was standing her ground, ready for a fight. “If it hadn’t have been for your obsessive research and desire to revive Rumplestiltskin then none of this would have been possible,” she laughed._

_“Why do you need him?” Belle spoke, not showing that she paid any mind to Zelena’s games._

_“To get my revenge of course. You see, long ago, my mother gave me away,” Zelena began losing interest in Belle and cutting through the crowd making her way towards Regina. “She threw me away as if I was nothing to her. Only to find out years later she had married a King and had another child. A child that she gave everything to, that she obsessed over. I’m here because I have come to kill that child,” she stood completely before Regina now. “My mother’s name was Cora. And I am here to kill her child, Regina.”_

_Gasps were heard amongst the crowd and no one looked more surprised than Regina._

_“You lie,” Regina stated matter of factly._

_“Do I?” The look she gave Regina made her falter._

_“Even if you were telling the truth, I promise you that you missed nothing growing up. In fact you should thank your lucky stars that you didn’t have Cora constantly telling you who you needed to be and how you needed to act. I wasn’t allowed to have a single thought of my own. Worse yet, she never loved me. She didn’t have a heart to love me with,” Regina declared angrily._

_“Oh, poor baby,” Zelena responded with a face of mocking sorrow. “It must have been horrible for you to grow up surrounded by power and wealth while I was forced to steal rotted food just so that I had something to eat, while my drunkard father lay passed out in an alley somewhere as always. I’m sorry to hear of your struggles.”_

_“So, all this is because you want to kill me? To act out some kind of revenge scenario because our supposed shared mother liked me better?” Regina said trying to rationalize the information being given. “Then why involve all of the others?”_

_“Isn’t it obvious?” Zelena smiled. “When I am through with you I am going to have the Dark One kill anything and everything that you may have ever loved. This revenge isn’t just against you either. It’s very much against him as well.”_

_“Against Rumplestiltskin?” Belle questioned. Zelena turned and smiled, looking between her and Regina._

_“Of course. He was my mentor once, long ago. Long before Regina ever entered the picture. Things didn’t work out between us and he stopped showing me magic. Just disappeared one day. But you can guess where I found him again. In the woods teaching Regina how to steal hearts from unicorns and crush them in the palm of her hand. He abandoned me for her and I cannot accept that,” she spoke clenching her fists. Spinning back to look at Regina she continued, “Tonight, at midnight at the town square...we will fight there. If you don’t show up for some reason I will let the Dark One off of his leash and destroy everything in sight.”_

_“You don’t have to worry about me. I will be there, and I will beat you,” Regina said menacingly. Zelena laughed lightly and turned away, making her way back to Belle._

_“I do hope that you will be there too,“ she said reaching a hand out to touch Belle’s face. Belle flinched away from it and took a step back. “Don’t worry, pet, I’m not going to hurt you. No, I have grander plans. What better revenge is there than for Rumplestiltskin to know that he has killed the woman he loves?” she laughed._

_“You wouldn’t…”_

_“I would,” Zelena cut her off. “See you at midnight?” And with a puff of green smoke, the Wicked Witch was gone._

Finally Belle found what she was looking for. It was the gun that Rumple had once given her to protect herself from Captain Hook. She turned it over in her hands admiring the cold steel in her hands. She was under no illusion that this device would be her key to destroy the Wicked Witch. There honestly didn’t seem to be anything in this realm that could help destroy the Witch. Belle had researched it for the rest of the morning and the afternoon. All she could come up with for a weapon was water but the rain that had fallen earlier that day had not seemed to phase Zelena in the slightest and so Belle decided that had merely been a detail of the author’s own mind.

She stood up slowly and placed the weapon in the pocket of her jacket, recalling in her mind how Rumple had told her to use it. No, this wouldn’t kill the Witch but it would offer Belle some form of protection. She couldn’t just sit here until midnight, cowering in fear at whatever was to come. No, she had to find a way to get to Rumplestiltskin’s dagger. Belle wouldn’t let Zelena turn him into a monster, not after all he had been through to make things right. She would go to him and together they would find a way to get the dagger.

Belle turned out the remaining lights and exited the shop through the side door. She looked around as she locked it and noticed Emma Swann was approaching her. She sighed but turned with a fake smile. 

“Good evening, Emma,” Belle smiled, grasping the keys in her hand. 

“Hey, Belle. Closing the shop early?” Emma responded looking Belle up and down. She knew she was up to something. She had known it since the funeral this morning after the Wicked Witch had left. Belle had gotten that determined look upon her face and rushed back to the shop without a word to anyone. 

“Yeah, I’m going home. I don’t think anyone will be coming by after all that’s happened today.” Belle had never been a good liar. She hoped that if she infused some truth into what she was saying that no one would be the wiser.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Emma instantly said. Belle scoffed but she didn’t deny it. “You’re going after Gold, aren’t you.” It was said more as a fact than a question and Belle lowered her eyes. “It’s dangerous Belle. We don’t even know what we’re up against with her. Especially, with her controlling him…”

“He would never hurt me.”

Belle spoke with such utter conviction that Emma realized how much Belle truly believed in him. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t, but his mind is not his own,” Emma rationalized.

“That’s why I need to help him Emma. I need to get his dagger back to him. She is going to make him do terrible things and I can’t allow that. We have come so far. I’m not giving up on him now.”

Emma thought on this for a moment and Belle knew she was trying to decide whether to let Belle go or to stop her some how. “You, won’t stop me,” Belle whispered with a regretful half smile. Emma knew this to be the truth.

“Okay,” Emma stated. “So, what’s the plan?”

“The plan?” Belle questioned. 

“Yeah. How are we going to get this dagger back?”

Belle seemed surprised at the savior’s willingness to help her. She and Rumple were so used to having to do things on their own that it never really occurred to her to have someone help her.

“Emma, I can’t ask for you to risk your life for this,” she answered.

“She killed Neal,” Emma’s voice broke slightly. Belle lowered her eyes again, forcing her emotions back. “She took my son’s father away and now she is holding Henry’s grandfather hostage. I’m not letting you go by yourself. What’s the plan?”

Belle smiled feeling a sense of relief wash over her. “I didn’t have a plan really. I was hoping I’d figure it out along the way.”

Emma was surprised that Belle hadn’t even thought of a plan. She was normally so organized and didn’t seem to be the impulsive kind. She liked to study all the angles of a situation before proceeding. The desperation caused by the loss of Neil and then discovering Rumplestiltskin was alive and a captive of the witch must have clouded her normal thinking.

“Well, we’ll figure it out on the way,” Emma smiled and they both set off to find the Wicked Witch.

\-----  
Rumplestiltskin was standing in the corner of his cell when Zelena returned for him. He had spent the last few hours contemplating a way to get out from under the witches control. There was still no discernable action to be taken but he knew that if he was going to have the power to defy the Wicked Witch it was going to take all of his strength and concentration, meaning he would have to play along, for now. Let Zelena believe that she still had the upper hand and then hopefully pull the carpet out from under her. 

Whatever happened tonight, he knew that he would not hurt Belle. Even if it killed him. 

“Hello pet,” Zelena called coming into the entryway of his cage. “Are we in a more favorable mood than this afternoon?”

Rumplestiltskin said nothing but turned his gaze towards her and straightened his posture.

“Oh well, it will have to do,” she smiled. Rumple was disgusted just hearing her voice. “Now come here.”

His body obeyed the command and he stood before her. Her eyes scanned his appearance and she frowned making a clucking noise.

“No, this will not do at all. Don’t move,” she whispered taking the lapels of his suit jacket in her hands and pushing it past his shoulders, letting the tattered jacket fall to the floor. Rumple looked at her questioningly but she paid him no mind. “That’s better already, but you’re still missing something.” Zelena pretended to think on it for a moment. “Ah. I know what it is.” With a snap of her fingers she now held a dark embroidered cloak, reminiscent to the one the former dark one, Zoso, had been wearing when Rumplestiltskin had killed him. Zelena flipped it around his shoulders and fastened the gold clasp in place. 

“Just what are you doing, dearie?” he questioned, unsure of her motives.

“Dressing you up to play your part of course, Rumple.” He bit his tongue and Zelena smiled again. “I can’t have the Dark One with me in rags. This cloak reminds me of the ones you used to wear back in the Enchanted Forest. Got to keep up appearances remember?”

Rumple said nothing at first but played along. Zelena wanted him to seem more intimidating. Or perhaps she felt less intimidated by him wearing something she had already seen him in. “Well dearie, if we are keeping up appearances then finish it,” he spoke with his voice dangerously low.

Zelena hesitated again. It was the second time today that Rumplestiltskin had turned her own game around on her and made her to feel like the puppet. Perhaps what she feared the most was that she knew everything and nothing about the man that stood before her. When he had been her teacher even though he was still someone not to be trifled with, he still had an air of lightness around him. He joked usually at someone else’s offense and he laughed with his high pitched imp voice, This Rumplestiltskin was different. He spoke in low tones. Carefully, calculating all of his words. His eyes were dark and his body language always carried the feeling of superiority, even now. And that unnerved her. She smiled darkly though and brought her arms across his shoulders. She leaned against him with purpose, to make him uncomfortable but he never wavered. She grabbed the hood and pulled it over his head, the darkness obscuring most of his features save for the lower portion of his face.

It had been in the early years of his curse that Rumplestiltskin wore cloaks such as this with the hood covering his features. At first it had been because he was disgusted with what the curse had turned him into. In those days the spinner’s voice had been the loudest and it had been ashamed. As the years went on he had liked it for the intimidation factor until he realized that he no longer needed it. People already feared him. So, instead he ditched the cloaks and used his words to his advantage over the desperate people begging his help. 

“That’s much better,” Zelena said and lifted the dagger in her hands. “Here are your rules, Dark One.”

Rumplestiltskin felt the tugging of the dagger on his heart but didn’t resist it this time. 

“You will protect me from Regina, tonight,” she began.

“Are you worried?” he spoke, a smirk the only discernable feature.

“No. Not with this dagger by my side. Regina is powerful. I’m not stupid. That doesn’t mean I don’t carry an insurance policy. Don’t let her touch me.”

“Coward,” he sneered.

The grip on the dagger tightened and Rumple could feel his chest grow tight.

“I’m not sure you can comment on how I fight my battles. It will do you well to remember your place tonight Rumplestiltskin. Remember I hold the dagger and the fate of your beloved in the palm of my hand,” she spoke lowly but leaned in towards his face.

The knowing smirk returned. “For now,” he replied, his Scottish brogue shining through his words.

Before Zelena could deal with his insubordinance her ear perked up and she turned her head. All was quiet for the moment but then she let out a forced laugh. 

“It would seem that we have visitors. Stay here until I call for you, pet,” she grinned and placed the dagger inside of her own cloak as she made her way back up the cellar stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave comments!

“This is it,” Emma whispered as they came upon the small cottage in the clearing. 

They both surveyed the grounds but did not catch sight of anyone. The cottage was dark but the door to the cellar was wide open making Emma feel a little uneasy. They hadn’t come up with a strong plan while they walked through the woods. The best they could come up with was to find a way to distract the witch and take the dagger. Not solid by any means.

“There,” Emma whispered, pointing a finger at the open cellar door. “That’s where she was keeping Gold when we found out he was alive. I don’t know if she was dumb enough to come back here or not but that place is going to be our best bet of finding him.”

Belle nodded in agreement and felt her heart beat quicker. In physical time she hadn’t seen Rumplestiltskin in a year, aside from whatever memories were ripped from her from the Enchanted Forest. She felt nervous to see him again. It wasn’t so much nervousness from the amount of time that had passed but nervousness because she had no idea what Zelena had done to him or what shape he would be in when they did meet. Emma had said that once Bae was ripped from his body that he seemed coherent enough.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Belle smiled nervously. Emma nodded her head and reached for her gun.

“Do you remember what I showed you?” Emma asked Belle. She had been surprised when Belle showed her her own weapon as they made their way through the woods. Belle admitted that Rumple had briefly shown her how to use it so Emma took the time to show her again, properly.

Belle nodded and followed suit. She felt unnatural with the weapon in her hand. She had always felt more confident with her words and her books but neither of those things could help Rumplestiltskin right now. They approached the open cellar quickly but cautiously. Just before they could reach it they were stopped in their tracks by green smoke as Zelena appeared before them.

“You again?” Zelena said slightly annoyed at the the savior. “And of course, you are with her,” she said casting a glance over to Belle. Belle said nothing but held the weapon up as Emma had instructed her. “What are you doing here dear? Come to save your Rumplestiltskin? What a pathetic effort,” she said and with a twirl of her wrist the weapons in Emma and Belle’s hands vanished. They looked to each other wondering what to do next but stood their ground. Zelena’s laughter pierced the still air.

Belle’s mind began running a mile a minute. Their weapons were gone so there was no way that they would be able to injure the witch, no matter how small or large the injury would have been.

They needed to find another way to find the dagger. Belle glanced over at Emma who seemed perturbed not to have her weapon anymore but she was unwavering in her support and Belle managed a small smile at that. Belle turned her attention back to Zelena, quickly scanning and observing the woman. There was no way that she would walk around without the dagger’s protection. It was just a matter of where she was keeping it upon her person.

“Honestly, did you really think those would be of use to you when I have magic?” She turned towards Belle and sneered. “And the protection of the Dark One?”

When Zelena turned towards Belle her cloak opened for the slightest moment and Belle caught a slight glint from her belt. The dagger. A plan formulated in her mind.

“Are you truly so cowardly that you have to hide behind Rumplestiltskin?” Belle asked taking a step toward the witch. She may not have her weapon anymore but she had her words.

“Ha! Cowardly? Do you know who you are talking about my dear?” Zelena growled matching Belle’s step. “You are a foolhardy little twit aren’t you?”

Belle’s eyes fell to Zelena’s belt on the inside of her cloak. She was so close, she could almost reach out and touch it. Ignoring Zelena’s insult she made another step forward.

“I can understand why Rumple would choose Regina over you. He wanted to be sure that his plans were done right, by someone who actually knew how to cast a curse. He wouldn’t gamble his son’s life on an amateur. ” Another step. Emma cautiously stepped forward too, her defenses rising. Belle knew her words were getting to the woman. She was positively fuming at the mere mention of her sister’s name.

“I am ten times the spell caster Regina could ever hope to be…” Zelena started.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_.

Belle jumped forward towards Zelena catching her off guard. Her hand quickly burrowed inside of her cloak until it came in contact with the cool metal of the dagger’s hilt. She gripped it tightly and pulled it free softly whispering,  _Rumplestiltskin_.

* * *

 

Rumplestiltskin startled. He had been waiting inside his prison as he had been commanded to when he suddenly felt the tug of the dagger on his heart. However, this was different. He didn’t feel the normal darkness swirling through him like he did when Zelena ordered him to do something. This feeling was...light. Pure. Good. And then he heard her whisper in his mind.

_Belle_. He disappeared in a cloud of red.

 

* * *

 

Something was wrong. Rumplestiltskin felt the tugs on his heart fighting for possession and the next thing he knew he was outside in the cool winter air, the setting sun hidden by the grey storm clouds moving in. It took a moment for his eyes and his body to adjust to the new environment having not been outside in days. The first thing he noticed was Zelena standing a few feet from  him, chest huffing as if she had been in a struggle and then she laughed cruelly.

It wasn’t until her laugh broke through the air that he noticed his own outstretched arm. His palm was open and directed at two figures on the ground several feet away from him scrambling to regain their bearings. Horror filled his body to the core when blue eyes looked up into his own. He had done that. He had pushed her back.

“Belle!” he shouted out in horror and concern. He quickly began moving towards her, his hood falling back against his shoulders, when he hit an invisible wall.

“Not so fast Rumplestiltskin,” Zelena said holding her arm out to block his path. In her hand was the cursed dagger. Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach drop. “Your little harlot thought that it would be so easy for her to just walk up and take back your dagger. How preciously naive she is.”

Belle and Emma recovered from the blow. They both had been thrown back into the mud several feet but neither one of them had suffered any kind of real injury. Belle could feel tears coming to her eyes. She had been  so close . They would not get that opportunity again, she knew.

“Belle, are you okay?” Emma asked and she pulled herself up to her knees, examining the brave librarian before her. Emma had an idea that Belle had been making an attempt for the dagger but it had all happened in such a blur. Belle had the dagger in her hand and then Zelena had suddenly grabbed the young woman’s forearm pulling at the dagger with her whole body. When it was apparent that Belle wasn’t giving up without a fight Zelena used her magic to rip the dagger away and then they were thrown back into the mud by the cursed Rumplestiltskin. Emma could see the devastation in Belle’s eyes.

“I’m...I’m fine,” Belle responded blinking the tears away. She could not give up hope. She would be strong. For herself and for Rumplestiltskin as well. “Rumple…” she whispered when she heard him call out her name.

Belle raised her eyes towards the witch and was finally able to lay her eyes upon her true love for the first time in forever, it seemed. She met his dark eyes with hers first and observed the quiet pain behind them. Pain over losing Baelfire, pain over his inability to help her and being controlled like a puppet. He was thinner than she remembered. Despite the cloak she could see underneath how his clothes hung loosely to his body, She could see the dark circles hanging under his eyes and briefly wondered how long it had been since he was able to get any decent kind of rest. Probably not since before Neverland. Oh, had that seemed like a lifetime ago.

_ “You made me stronger.” _

She remembered those last words he spoke to her over a year ago. Belle clung to them and resolved in her mind from the moment he disappeared that she  would  see him again. Though she hadn’t imagined the circumstances being what they were now.

Rising up from the muddy ground she held his gaze and saw the silent questions running  through his mind.

_ Did I hurt you? _

_ Are you alright? _

Belle’s entire being softened and she shook her head indicating that she was fine and she saw his body relax just a little bit and his eyes closed in a silent thanks. When his eyes opened again she saw the love he had for her shining through and she mouthed the words,  _ I love you _ , to him and he nodded, and quick smile coming to his face, only for Belle.

“Well, aren’t you two just  precious ,” the Wicked Witches voice called out, breaking the silent exchange between the pair, the mask of detachment and contempt falling back in place over Rumplestiltskin’s features.

Emma stole a cautionary glance at the witch, coming to Belle’s side protectively. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen next but she knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“Change of plans!” she called clapping her hands together, moving closer to Rumplestiltskin. “I really think it would be more rewarding to order you to kill Belle…” Rumplestiltskin flinched. It was barely visible but Belle had caught it and took a step back. “However, after that little stunt...I think I’ll just kill her myself,” she said and step forward towards Belle, raising one hand out stretched before her.

“No!” Rumplestiltskin called and lept forward.

“Down boy!” Zelena called throwing her other hand back, not even bothering to cast a glance his way. Rumple’s body collapsed to the ground and he was helpless to move any further, forced to watch the horrible scene play out before him.

“Belle, run!” His voice was thick with emotion as he called out for her but it was too late.

Emma tried to step in front of the librarian but it served no purpose as Zelena squeezed her palm together in a choking motion. Belle’s eyes grew wide and her hands went to her neck as she fought the invisible grasp upon her. Her blue eyes grew wide and she searched for Rumplestiltskin’s face. He stared at her heartbroken but then she saw a familiar motion building within. His rage. He was practically shaking from it as he watched helplessly.

“Belle! Belle!” Emma yelled at a loss as to how to help. She turned and made a run for the witch. Maybe she could break her concentration and subsequently the grasp she held over her friend.

“You can’t help her either,  savior ,” Zelena mocked and threw Emma’s body back into the ground with her magic.

Emma hit the mud hard. It took her a moment to regain her bearings and she looked to Belle knowing there wasn’t much time left.  Think, Emma, think! And then it came to her. Her magic. She still wasn’t quite sure how to turn her magic off and on but she knew that it was within her  and if ever there was a time in her life that she needed it, that moment was now. So she tried to concentrate, eyes closed tightly. Before she could focus any energy her eyes were forced open as a loud, guttural cry pierced the air.

Emma’s eyes startled to Gold’s position at the ground and watched with amazement as he broke from his position on the ground. Emma could see the spell keeping him in place fall apart as he rose and she knew then that he would never let any harm fall to Belle.

With an intense rage that had been burning inside of him since Zelena first imprisoned him Rumplestiltskin had briefly broken control of the dagger. Magic coursed through his body again, fighting against the hold and ball of fire built in his hand.

It all happened in a matter of seconds as the fire ball was launched towards Zelena. She turned her head in shock at the surprise attack coming her way. Fear briefly shone in her eyes at the realization of Rumple’s broken control. She dropped her hand that was squeezing the life out of Belle and the young woman fell to her knees gasping for air, taking in deep ragged breaths. Both hands now unoccupied Zelena raised them before her and the fireball hit an invisible barrier. Rumplestiltskin looked surprised for a moment, rage beginning to diminish.

“Fool,” Zelena whispered and sent the magic hurling back to it’s owner.

“Rumple!” Belle managed to gasp out as she watched the scene unfold but there was nothing she could do to save him, horror filling her features as the magic collided with his body, sending him to the ground. Belle made a move to stand back up but she felt Emma’s arms around her body forcing her to remain in place. “I have to go to him,” she cried trying to force her way up.

“You can’t Belle, the witch,” Emma reminded her but she didn’t care. Emma felt her heart break for the woman beside her. Belle was feeling as helpless as she had felt when she watched Neal die.

Zelena came to stand over Rumplestiltskin’s still body. He was alive, she knew. He couldn’t die unless someone stabbed him with his own dagger but she could tell his body was spent. A sheen of sweat marred his features and there were various cuts and slight burns where the magic had hit him. Now more than ever Zelena felt that ever present fear of the man before her. She didn’t know how he did it but he had in a single moment broken the dagger’s control over his body. Had used his magic of his own free will and that scared her. Just how much had she underestimated his will? He had broken through to save his young librarian. The anger boiled her blood and Zelena pulled the dagger from her waist and pressed it to his face. Dark eyes flew open to meet her this time.

“ Get up ,” she snarled and felt pleased when his body moved not of it’s own accord once more.

Rumplestiltskin winced as he slowly managed to stand. Every fiber of his body ached but still he managed a small smile. It had worked. He could break free. It was no longer a theory. He cast a glance towards Belle and sighed in relief that she was still alive, though tears filled her eyes now.

“You foolish man,” Zelena shouted, bringing his attention back to his captor. “You all will suffer for this foolish little attempt. I will show you just how  wicked  I can be. Kiss Storybrooke goodbye,” the vengeful hiss came and then both she and Rumplestiltskin disappeared behind a wall of green smoke.

“You okay?” Emma asked and relaxed her defensive posture. Belle nodded and was released from her grasp. “What the hell just happened?”

Belle smiled, astonishment in her voice. “He broke free.”

“What you mean from the dagger?”

“Only for a moment,” Belle continued. “I can’t imagine what energy and determination that must have taken, but he did it. He did it to save me.” Belle looked to the cold ground finding her own will and determination again.

“So, what does that mean for Gold then? Will he be able to do it again?”

“I don’t know. Possibly, yes. But he looked so tired. It must have taken a great deal out of him just for those brief few moments. He will try though. Now that he knows it is possible he will never stop trying,” she said jumping to her feet. “We need to get back and warn everyone though. He is under her control right now and she is not going to let this go so easily.”

“You’re right. We need to hurry.” Emma said and the duo both made a run for the path that had brought them here, desperately hoping that they would reach the town in time.


End file.
